Six Years Later
by cookieluvscam
Summary: The Originals are back, Damon's still bossy, Caroline might be in over her head. Drabble.


**A/N:So basically this has been rolling around in my head for ages and I decided to write it. lol idk if this is a drabble or an actual fic but anyways it's six years later and the originals are back in town with a surprise. Not Betad super sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

><p>Caroline Forbes was snooping. Of course not by choice but either way she was snooping in Niklaus Mikaelson's house no less, the Original Hybrid. She wouldn't have had to do this if those pesky originals had just stayed wherever the hell they went six years ago leaving the gang to deal with mess the Originals had started in the first place, granted one of them had tried to warn them but how were they supposed to know he wasn't lying? They all lied! Fortunately Silas had be vanquished, they got Bonnie back, and things had gone back to relatively normal in Mystic Falls. Now Klaus was back, with the more than annoying Original bitch Rebekah and heaven only knew what they wanted. Well she <em>would<em> know what they wanted had Damon allowed her to actually be in on the meeting Klaus had arranged. The minute he had gotten the call a meeting had been held at the Salvatore boarding house. Matt, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline were all in attendance ignoring the missing presence of the younger Salvatore brother. Stefan had left 3 years ago on some quest to finally find his own epic love, seeing as he still wasn't back they damn sure hope he found it.  
><em>"No Blondie, we need you to see if you can figure out what the hell they really want. Do you really think Klaus called us up after six years so we could have tea and crumpets?" <em>  
><em>"I'm not an idiot Damon I know whatever it is isn't good news but why can't you just wait until the meeting? I'm sure they'll tell you know then no need for me to maybe get caught snooping in Klaus's house!"<em>  
><em>"I agree" Elena said from the couch rubbing her temple "If Caroline get's caught no telling what he might do, I mean he did have that weird obsession with her a while back but now? I wouldn't risk it."<em>  
><em>Caroline frowned a bit at Elena's words remembering Klaus's declaration after the whole graduation debacle '<em>_**however long it takes'**__ he had said, six years was a long time but it wasn't that long. She shook her head getting rid of that pesky memory, what the hell did she care if Klaus still cared for her or not? _  
><em>"Care?" Matt asked patting her shoulder lightly pulling Caroline out of her own thoughts.<em>  
><em>"Oh sorry, just weighing the pros and cons." Caroline lied smoothly smiling a bit to reassure him. Her friends would never understood the confusion she felt when it came to klaus.<em>  
><em>"Sooo Blondie?" Damon asked growing impatient as Caroline ignored him.<em>  
><em>"i'll do it, but it'd work a lot better if bonnie put a tracking spell on them. So we knew when they actually were leaving the house and when they'd be coming back."<em>  
><em>Bonnie nodded thoughtfully from her place next to Jeremy "I'll text you tonight whenever they leave to hunt."<em>  
>That is how Caroline Forbes had gotten stuck creeping around the Mikaelson mansion. She didn't even know where to begin as she snuck through one of the side doors, the place was huge, why did Klaus even need all of this space.<p>

Walking out of another room empty handed Caroline ran her fingers through her hair frustrated. Where would she even find clue to a diabolical plan to kill her and her friends? Caroline's lips quirked as she smiled thinking about Klaus carefully organizing his plans to take over the supernatural world in colored file folders.

"Josh? Dad? Aunty?" a small child-like voice rang out in the silence of the mansion and Caroline froze. Bonnie had told her the house was empty and she hadn't heard any heartbeats when she entered the mansion. As silently as she could Caroline blurred upstairs to see where the voice had come from. It sounded like a little girl, but that couldn't be right why on earth would Klaus be carrying around a child. Caroline tried to suppress a gasp as the most obvious situation came to mind, Klaus and Rebekah had kidnapped someone's child. That poor girl was confused and alone in this huge mansion which was soon to be filled with monsters. Caroline blurred upstairs instantly following the sound of small footsteps.

"Josh? That you? Where's Daddy? He was here when I was sleep and now he's gone, aunty too." the girl sounded upset as she followed the sound of Caroline's footsteps to the end of the hall only to come upon the blonde vampire. Caroline's eyes widened in surprise that the girl could even hear her footsteps well enough to follow them but she stood her ground letting the child find her.  
>A little girl rounded the corner holding a bear in one hand and some type of gaming system in the other. Her sandy blonde hair fell in lose waves down her back, much longer than any child Caroline had seen in a while, she had a heart shaped face with full lips and the most startlingly familiar blue eyes.<br>"You are not Josh." the girl slowly approached her setting her bear and gaming system on the ground.  
>"who are you, why are you here?"<br>Caroline bent down to get on the child's eye level  
>"I'm Caroline,I would love to know your name." she hoped her inquiry had come off more friendly than worried it would have made the girl even more suspicious than she already was and Caroline needed the girl to trust her to get her out of this house of horrors.<br>The girl contemplated her request before answering "My name is Nicolette or Lettie" she said sticking her hand out to shake.  
>Caroline smiled at the girl's politeness and shook Lettie's small had back relived the girl had trusted her. Suddenly she froze looking at Caroline in horror and dropped her hand, black veins creeped under Lettie's eyes as she growled in anger.<br>Caroline tried to stand up but stumbled in fear falling back, she had never seen a child vampire and God knows if she survived this she would never want to.  
>"Who. Are. You?" Lettie said pinning Caroline to the floor. She gasped looking into the girl's now golden hybrid eyes, what had that monster created? No, what was he experimenting with?! And on a child no less! Caroline struggled against the little girl popping back up once Lettie lost her grip and blurred downstairs.<br>She could hear the girl growling behind her and was back on the floor as Lettie knocked her down but she stumbled back up turning to face the  
>"Answer ME!" Lettie stomped her foot preparing to lunge at her again and Caroline got ready to fight the small girl until another figure blurred in scooping up the furious child.<p>

"Lettie! Shhh Lettie stop." the brown haired boy struggled with the little girl as she tried to squirm out of his grip.  
>"Nooo she's gonna hurt daddy, I saw it. Josh you gotta get her!" Lettie pounded her small fist against his chest her blue eyes brimming over with tears. Josh set the little girl down on her feet "Let me talk to her first okay? Then I promise I'll get her for you kiddo." he winked and Lettie beamed at him shooting another hateful glance at Caroline before climbing onto the couch to watch the interrogation.<p>

What the hell was going on in this house? Caroline thought to herself sending a wary glance at Josh, apparently he cared for the demon child or at least knew her enough to calm the damn thing down.  
>"Look," he said stepping towards her holding his hands up to show he wasn't gonna hurt her "I'm not going to kill you but whatever Lettie saw has her spooked enough to think you're dangerous."<br>"She IS dangerous Josh!" Lettie insisted almost whining "I told you she's gonna hurt Dad!"  
>"who exactly is your dad?" Caroline asked out of annoyance and actual intrigue, if Lettie was so worried about Caroline hurting her precious father it would be nice to know who the hell the man even was.<p>

"That, love, would be me."

Caroline froze as Klaus entered the room his eyes a cold flat blue, the unmistakable look of fury blazing in them. If her heart was beating she knew it would have skipped a few beats by now, she knew snooping was a bad idea.


End file.
